


A single bullet: page 3

by elenatria



Series: Valoris [11]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Comic, KGB, M/M, Social Isolation, Valoris, a single bullet, here we stand in separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: "A Single Bullet", chapter three.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Series: Valoris [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432660
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	A single bullet: page 3




End file.
